


The night of remembrance

by Argothestarchild



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothestarchild/pseuds/Argothestarchild
Summary: What if the Geth came out of their isolation during ME 1? Well, I'm gonna try to answer that question.As of 11/8/2019 this fic is on hiatus due to the Author being a poor SOB who ran into writers block on it.





	The night of remembrance

With a blink of energy, a curved vessel, almost organic in shape, slips into space, distant light filtered through a nebulae shines off it, and seconds later a radio signal exits it, going towards the only object of note in the area. A cylinder, but with the outside spile in five equal parts, each part a fifth of the circumference, and opens up like a flower. Surrounding this metallic flower, a swarm of ships hang motionless. As the radio signal reaches the flower, two mandibles spread in surprise, as a six foot tall, avian like alien hears something they’d never hear.  
“Uh...I got something you might want to hear” the turian says, looking up at an Asari at a console across from her.  
“And what is so strange that you can’t deal with it yourself?” the asari asks without looking up.  
In answer, the turian just turns on the speaker.  
“Citadel control, this is Sparrow of the Geth Communion requesting permission to approach and land. We do not intend violence. We are on a unarmed ship, with only light weapons for self defence.” a robotic voice says, causing the asari to look up in shock.  
“What the-how’d they get here?” she asks.  
“If I knew you’d think I’d be here?” the turian answers.  
“Well, what do we do?”  
“Call it into the council I think. Only thing to do.

“Attention Sparrow, this is Citadel control, you are cleared to approach docking bay 67. Any deviation from this flight path will result in your destruction.”  
“We do not intend to deviate. We will comply.” a geth with a purple and gold body answers, it’s single glowing eye gazing out upon the Citadel. As it speaks, a stream of thoughts goes from its core and to the core of the unarmed frigate, which glides through space towards the Citadel. As it approaches, a pair of turian dreadnoughts train their weapons on it, but only as a warning. It approaches the docking bay, where a series of clamps latch on and hold it in place. A arm reaches out to the ship, and a door opens on it, as the geth which spoke exits the ship and walks towards the group which has gathered. In the front, a line of turian and asari C-sec personal stand, behind them a group of dock workers, and behind them a crowd of civilian.  
A male turian, scars covering half his face, steps forward. “That’s far enough. What business do you have on the Citadel.”  
“Business with the council, the human embassy, and the quarian embassy. Diplomatic.” the turian looks the geth over. “I am unarmed, and if you wish to assign guards to me, then by all means, do.”  
With narrowed eyes and mandibles clicking, he turns and points out four operators. “You four, follow lightbulb here. Make sure it doesn’t get into any trouble.”  
The four share a look and a soft groan, before moving over to the geth as it speaks up. “My designation is Quas’Vo’Ka.”  
“Whatever, lightbulb. Alright everyone, back to business.”  
The geth starts moving towards the elevators, followed by the quartet of guards, silent and with an eye always on the seven foot tall sentient machine. As they walk, a commotion from an alley, draws their attention. A series of gunshots sends Quas into a blur of motion, followed by the four officers.  
Rounding a corner by kicking off the far wall, Quas leaps down a short starwell and onto the back of a krogan, throwing off the aim of it as a burst of rounds bounces off the wall of the alley, missing the quarian girl that ducks behind a pipe, shotgun in hand. As the krogan tries to shake off Quas, the four officers come around the corner while across the alley a human in N7 armour, a Turian in C-sec armour, and a rather scared krogan rounds another corner.  
The krogan sends a blast biotic energy towards one of the other two mercenaries, knocking him to the ground as the quarian shoots at the last one. The first krogan sends Quas to the floor with a flex of his body, but growls aloud when he sees his rifle in the geth’s hands, raised up and sending a stream of rounds into his chest as two of the officers send shotgun blasts into his back. It takes a minute for the mercenaries to go down, and but the time it’s over, the rifle in Quas’s hands is glowing red hot.  
Quas turns and approaches the quarian girl, who looks up at him and says. “Well, never thought I’d be saved by a geth.”  
“I never thought I’d have to save a quarian. Least of all, one as young as you.”


End file.
